The investigators propose to prepare to test the feasibility of developing a form of high temperature superconducting ceramic wire in the form of a cable in a conduit by building and winding a prototype up to the point of reacting the ceramic, as further described by their abstract: "ATC proposes to develop a cable-in-conduit conductor using high- temperature superconductor (BSCCO 2212) for use in future high-field MR, magnets in medical research and clinical practice. ATC's cable design uniquely solves three fundamental problems which have plagued all efforts to date to adapt this brittle material to practical applications: * it controls stress within the cable so the BSCCO can retain its full superconducting current density, * it controls stress between cables within a coil so that it cannot accumulate through a coil shell, * it provides for uniformly heating the coil during reaction bake with extremely tight temperature regulation and availability of O2 throughout the coil, * it provides for internal refrigeration of the completed coil, eliminating most of the cost and complexity associated with more conventional cryogenics. These problems have so far inhibited the development of practical HTS coils for high-field applications. ATC's conductor would for the first time make such coils feasible. "The proposed Phase I project would support the detailed design of the cable and its fabrication process, and actual fabrication and testing of the "green" state cable. The proposed follow-on Phase II project would carry the development through optimization of reaction bake, coil winding, and completion of prototype coils. The coils would be tested in background field to evaluate their performance for MR applications." PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The proposed superconducting cable would truly revolutionize the capabilities of high-field magnets for imaging and spectroscopy. Without it no one knows how to make a highfield magnet using high-temperature superconductors. With it fields of 25 Tesla for spectroscopy should be possible, and compact coils for special-purpose imaging.